¿Indiferent?
by airuna
Summary: L'Audrey està farta que el seu company de despatx, en Percy Weasley, l'ignori però un accident farà que es replantegi si realment li és tan indiferent.


L'Audrey Bonet escrivia intentant concentrar-se per poder acabar l'informe però no podia, els seus pensaments volaven sempre cap a ell, la persona amb qui compartia despatx i, segons ella, la persona més avorrida de la terra. La posava nerviosa, passaven gairebé deu hores al dia en la mateixa habitació, treballaven pràcticament en el mateix i ell només li dirigia la paraula quan era estrictament necessari, òbviament sempre relacionat amb la feina.

Tots els seus intents per conversar fracassaven perquè, si bé el responia cortesament, sempre retornava al tema de la feina. I el pitjor és que no podia treure-se'l del cap. Ni tan sols quan era a casa podia deixar de pensar en ell i en el Ministeri era encara pitjor, ella dirigia la seva mirada sobre ell cada cinc minuts però el senyor nomès-penso-en-treballar Weasley no es dignava a mirar-la ni un cop. Era exasperant.

Audrey es trobava en el segon despatx del ministre, destinat als seus secretaris i el seu company no era menys que en Percy Weasley que, un cop passada la guerra, s'havia convertit en la mà dreta d'en Kingsley, actual ministre. Tot d'una es va escoltar l'alarma que marcava la fi de la jornada laboral. _Genial_,-va pensar-_ara hauré de fer hores extres per culpa de no haver acabat el maleït informe_. Tot d'una en Percy va alçar el cap i, estranyat, va preguntar:

— No te'n vas? - La pregunta va sonar gairebé grollera així que l'Audrey respondre a la defensiva:,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

— No em quedo per gust, he de acabar un informe.- va aseñalar aquell paperot, culpable, segons ella, de tots els seus mals.-  
Van seguir treballant en absolut silenci un quart d'hora més quan, de sobte, es va obrir la porta. L'home que hi havia al llindar era alt, robust, ros i de molt bon veure però l'Audrey va haver de forçar un somriure abans de preguntar: v

— Hola Tom, et puc ajudar en alguna cosa? – En Tom va somriure seductorament abans de respondre: ...

— Jo diría que sí. Et venia a convidar a sopar, preciosa- mentre l'Audrey encara estava buscant una excusa en Percy es va aixecar i es va aproximar dient:

— La senyoreta té encara feina importantíssima de fer i és imprescindible que el acabi avui, així que no podrà acompañarlo. - A l'Audrey se li va desencaixar la mandíbula de la sorpresa, potser ella no li era tan indiferent a en Percy va pensar contenta. Encantada per la demostració de gelosia l'Audrey decidir forçar la situació per veure fins on arribava per ella: nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

— Percy, no podries acabar el teu pel meu si us plau- va preguntar. Ell va negar energicament amb el cap- ho sento Tom, potser un altre dia ...- va deixar caure batent les pestanyes. De reull va veure encantada com en Percy apretava els punys.

— Això espero-va respondre aquest- fins un altre- es va despedir intentantdonant-li dos petons en les galtes però en Percy, vermell d'ira, pràcticament el va obligar a sortir del despatx amb l'excusa que tenien molta feina.

— Quan va haver marxat Audrey va posar un encanteri silenciador a la porta i es va encarar a en Percy: m m m m  
— Què se suposa que fas? - Va preguntar-li fingint estar enfadada.

— Salvarte d'un idiota que només et busca per una cosa-li va respondre fredament ell fent que l'Audrey s'enfadés de veritat. d  
— Que tú ni tan sols em miris no vol dir que tots em busquin només per això- va respondre enfurismada. - És més, molts em consideren atractiva.NnNnNnNn

— I molts només es fixen en tú pel teu físic i ni tan sols saben lo bona, agradable, intel·ligent ... – en Percy callar vermell com un tomàquet. kk k k  
— Creus que sóc agradable? - Va preguntar l'Audrey també completament vermella.

— És clar que ho crec- li va respondre l'altre mirant a terra però amb convicció.

— Llavors, per què mai em dirigeixes la paraula si no és completament necessari? - va preguntar-li, en la seva veu no havia crítica només dubte.

— Perquè m'és molt fàcil parlar amb tu i perdo la noció del temps i aquí venim a treballar- va respondre aquest que ja estava ruboritza't fins les orelles.

— Doncs... Gràcies-li va dir l'Audrey. - A mi també em resulta agradable parlar amb tu. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Es van quedar mirant a terra mentre s'instal·lava un silenci incòmode. Farta de la situació l'Audrey va aixecar la vista per aturar però en fer-ho es va trobar amb els ulls de en Percy. Llavors es va adonar que estaven aprop, molt aprop, pel que semblava, en Percy també se n'havia adonat perquè va començar a escurçar la distància que separava els seus llavis dels de l'Audrey.

L'Audrey va tancar els ulls i va fer el mateix i, en el moment en que els seus llavis es van trobar en una suau carícia que va accelerar el cor dels dos joves van trucar a la porta. Es van separar enrojolats i molt molestos amb l'individu de fora. Quan l'Audrey anava a contestar en Percy li va indicar que no ho fes fent que no amb el cap. Es va acostar fins que els seus nassos gairebé xocaven i va murmurar: - - - - -

— Si no responem se n'anirà. – l'Audrey sorpresa només va fer que sí amb el cap.

La persona de fora va trucar amb més insistència però ells no van contestar. En aquest moment es van escoltar uns passos seguits d'una veu que deia:

— ¿Passa alguna cosa, Kingsley? Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww w

— Res Arthur, em vaig oblidar de donar uns papers molt importants al seu fill i, com acostuma fer hores extres, venia a donar-se'ls. -

— ¿En Percy s'ha anat aviat a casa? Deu estar molt malalt- la veu sonava molt preocupada.

— No ho crec, jo mateix li vaig ordenar que es prengués un descans. Últimament sembla molt cansat. Suposo que se'ls donaré demà. A reveure Arthur.

-Adéu Kingsley- va respondre l'Arthur. mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Quan el so dels passos es va haver esvait l'Audrey va parlar:ffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ff

— Acabes d'ignorar el ministre? - Estava tan atònita que va haver de lluitar per no tartamudejar. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

— Que el bombin. - va dir despreocupadament i després, esbossant un somriure murri, va preguntar-Per on anàvem? - I va tornar a besar-la aquesta vegada amb més passió passant les seves mans per l'esquena d'ella mentre aquesta enrotllava els seus dits en els cabells d'ell. Quan es van haver de separar per falta d'aire l'Audrey preguntar: -

— Qui ets i que has fet amb en Percy Weasley? - Per tota resposta va somriure i va tornar a besar-la. jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjj llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllll


End file.
